


Who shot who, and Body Count (meta)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By Iain Walker</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

First a few rules (based on me wanting to make this a measure of killingness):

 

  * I only counted direct face-to-face (or close to it) kills (so unknown numbers of people on spaceships didn't count).
  * I also counted kills that were not actually shot with a gun, but it was pretty clear one of our heroes did the killing.
  * They had to be on screen kills.
  * They had to be human (or humanoid, or in human shape and treated as sentient by the script - so I counted Vinny the Android, for example))
  * If I wasn't sure - they aren't dead (like lots of the people Gan bashes).
  * I split Travis in half between Blake and Avon
  * I only counted our heroes - next time through all 52 I'll do the baddies and guests



All the results tabulated by character and episode are available in an Excel spreadsheet.

And the winner is..

No surprise - Avon at 47.5 kills

Avon also has the highest per episode kill rate of 0.93.

The ranking by number of kills is:

Avon | 47.5  
---|---  
Dayna | 22  
Tarrant | 20  
Blake | 16.5  
Soolin | 15  
Jenna | 8  
Cally | 5  
Vila | 3  
Gan | 1  
  
This doesn't seem fair to those who aren't around much (e.g. Soolin), so I tried ranking by kills per episode, but actually nothing changes, except Soolin moves up to the top spot:

Soolin | 1.15  
---|---  
Avon | 0.93  
Dayna | 0.85  
Tarrant | 0.77  
Blake | 0.59  
Jenna | 0.31  
Cally | 0.15  
Vila | 0.06  
Gan | 0.06  
  
So the cast divides neatly into kill at the drop of a hat (A,D,S, T and B) and the softies (J, C, V and G).

There are some surprises/observations:

These results reinforce the kick-ass nature of the women in B7 with Dayna and Soolin doing lots of killing.

However, Soolin the hired gun gets 8 of her kills in just two episodes (Warlord and Gold) - the rest of time she just isn't a killer.

"Companions for my death" Cally is also rather circumspect in the "shoot first" scale.

Avon takes time to get going but makes up for it later. Only one confirmed kill in season 1. So maybe he was telling the truth to Jenna about not being sure about shooting someone (although the story we get later about him killing the visa guy shoots this all apart :-)).

Vila kills no one for two whole seasons.

Gan would have ranked higher but his implant actually worked.

If we look at series instead of individuals there is a steady increase in killing (as the plots got thinner ;-/):

Series 1 | 15  
---|---  
Series 2 | 25  
Series 3 | 39  
Series 4 | 55  
  
For a total of 134, or 2.6 per episode. Of course many more people are killed in the show as a whole, but I haven't counted up the villans kills yet (or the single show guests). Also - lots of people get killed by the gang in series one and two when they are blowing up various installations - but these are hard to count.

Individual episodes show a wide range of bloodthirstiness. In 16 episodes our heroes kill no-one. In both Gold and Warlord, 10 are shot. Blake (the episode, not the man) is runner up, with nine kills (everyone but Dayna gets someone to kill). The highest single number killed in one episode by one character is six by Blake in Redemption.

Summary:

No real surprises, although at 47.5 kills, you could say Avon had it coming to him at the end.

Avon kills the most and the most often. It must be all those rescue missions :-p.

Dayna and Tarrant follow, with Soolin matching them on a per episode basis.

At the other extreme, Vila hardly ever kills.

The show gets progressively more blood-thirsty with each series.

The episode to episode range is big and often our heroes shoot nobody at all.


	2. Body Count

 

Ref | Name | Blake | Vila | Jenna | Avon | Cally | Gan | Total  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
A1 | The Way Back | 0  
A2 | Space Fall | 0  
A3 | Cygnus Alpha | 1 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 4  
A4 | Time Squad | 2 | 2  
A5 | The Web | 0  
A6 | Seek Locate Destroy | 1 | ? | ? | 1  
A7 | Mission To Destiny | 0  
A8 | Duel | 0  
A9 | Project Avalaon | 1 | 4 | 5  
A10 | Breakdown | 0  
A11 | Bounty | 1 | 1  
A12 | Deliverance | 1 | 1 | 2  
A13 | Orac | 0  
Season Totals | 3 | 1 | 8 | 1 | 1 | 1 | 15  
Ref | Name | Blake | Vila | Jenna | Avon | Cally | Gan | Total  
B1 | Redemption | 6 | 6  
B2 | Shadow | 2 | 2  
B3 | Weapon | 1 | 1 | 2  
B4 | Horizon | 1 | 4 | 5  
B5 | Pressure Point | 0  
B6 | Trial | 1 | 1  
B7 | Killer | 0  
B8 | Hostage | 0  
B9 | Countdown | 1 | 1  
B10 | Voice from the Past | 0  
B11 | Gambit | 0  
B12 | The Keeper | 2 | 2  
B13 | Star One | 1.5 | 4.5 | 6  
Season Totals | 12.5 | 0 | 0 | 12.5 | 0 | 0 | 25  
Ref | Name | Blake | Vila | Avon | Cally | Dayna | Tarrant | Total  
C1 | Aftermath | 3 | 3  
C2 | Powerplay | 2 | 3 | 5  
C3 | Volcano | 2 | 2 | 4  
C4 | Dawn of the Gods | 1 | 1 | 2  
C5 | Harvest of Kairos | 4 | 4  
C6 | City at the Edge of the World | 1 | 2 | 2 | 5  
C7 | Children of Auron | 0  
C8 | Rumours of Death | 3 | 1 | 3 | 7  
C9 | Sarcophagus | 1 | 1  
C10 | Ultraworld | 3 | 3  
C11 | Moloch | 2 | 2  
C12 | Death-Watch | 1 | 1  
C13 | Terminal | 1 | 1 | 2  
Season Totals | 0 | 0 | 12 | 4 | 12 | 11 | 39  
Ref | Name | Blake | Vila | Avon | Dayna | Tarrant | Soolin | Total  
D1 | Rescue | 1 | 1  
D2 | Power | 4 | 1 | 5  
D3 | Traitor | 1 | 2 | 3  
D4 | Stardrive | 4 | 4 | 8  
D5 | Animals | 1 | 1 | 1 | 3  
D6 | Headhunter | 0  
D7 | Assassin | 1 | 1  
D8 | Games | 1 | 4 | 4 | 9  
D9 | Sand | 0  
D10 | Gold | 2 | 4 | 1 | 3 | 10  
D11 | Orbit | 0  
D12 | Warlord | 5 | 5 | 10  
D13 | Blake | 1 | 1 | 4 | 1 | 2 | 9  
Season Totals | 1 | 2 | 22 | 10 | 9 | 15 | 59  
  
 

 

## Notes

  * "In Shadow, both Blake and Avon may have other kills, but it isn't clear so they lose out."
  * "In Shadow, Cally kills an unknown number of people on the gunship - but this isn't really face-to-face"
  * One of Avons four kills in Power is really Pella (even with this subtracted he still has a higher average than Blake (just))
  * Daynas kill in Power is really Pella and her mates.
  * Tarrants kills in Ultraworld are the Blue Ultras - but I think we can count them
  * Tarrants kill in Death-Watch is really the android Vinny.
  * Tarrant and Callys kills in Terminal are links - but they are future humans :-)
  * "In Blake, Blake shoots down a flyer - unknown extras, but like with Cally in Shadow, not face to face"
  * The halfs Blake and Avon get in star one are Travis



## Totals

Who | Kills | per Episode  
---|---|---  
Blake | 16.5 | 0.59  
Vila | 3 | 0.06  
Jenna | 8 | 0.31  
Avon | 47.5 | 0.93  
Cally | 5 | 0.15  
Gan | 1 | 0.06  
Dayna | 22 | 0.85  
Tarrant | 20 | 0.77  
Soolin | 15 | 1.15  
  
## Ranked

By Total | By Average  
---|---  
Avon | Soolin  
Dayna | Avon  
Tarrant | Dayna  
Blake | Blake  
Soolin | Tarrant  
Jenna | Jenna  
Cally | Cally  
Vila | Vila  
Gan | Gan  
  



End file.
